Newest McGarrett
by Stevekonoforever
Summary: They may be married for only ten months, but their soon welcoming a new person to their lives. Even though they wanted to wait, seems like the plan has changed. Danny is worried, Grace is excited, and so is Chin. But what about the couple? Are they ready?
1. Chasing the bad guy

** Don't be upset, I have not forgot about my other story- Baby Steps from Hawaii Five 0. It is still in the works, but since my family and I recently just moved all my notes to that sorry were packed away and I won't be able to get to them until February or March. So stick with me on that story I will get finished. But for now just enjoy this short little story.**

**I don't any characters.**

"I got him" Kono yelled through her com.

For the last thirty minutes she had been chasing their suspect down Waikiki, Danny and Steve were a block away. Chin who still with the girl that the suspect had thrown to the ground hurting her, waiting for EMTs to arrive. Carlos Lopez was their suspect, wanted for kidnapping and killing young couples. For days they had been working to try and find him and now they had Carlos, well almost. He was still running from them.  
>Kono turned down an alley that Carlos had ran down. Kono pulled out her gun and slowly v=began making her way to down the alley.<p>

" I could use some back up, boys" she whispered again through her com.

"Were almost there" replied Steve.

Something caught Kono's attention and as she stepped closer. Carlos jumped out from behind dumpster when he threw Kono to the ground. He tried to hit her, but Kono ducked and grabbed for her gun that had landed just a few feet away from where she had fallen. But was cut short when Carlos hit Kono. She fell back a few steps just as he was about to hit Kono again. She hit him in the stomach causing him to stumble to the ground Kono picked up her gun. When Carlos pulled out a knife and lunged forward. Kono had no time to pull the trigger to her gun. When he ripped the gun from her hands. Carlos held the knife in the air, Kono grabbed it. The two fought before the knife fell to the ground grazing her left arm. Before hitting the ground. Kono tried to hit Carlos again but each time she tried to she only found herself protecting her stomach,why she did that she could understand. Carlos hit kono again. But Kono found it hard to hit a man that was ten times stronger than her.

"Your a feisty one" Carlos hissed hitting her.

Carlos fist was in mid air when he was tackled off of Kono. Danny ran over helping Kono to up. Steve handcuffed Carlos Lopez. As he got Carlos to his feet he punched him a few times.

"That's for hurting my wife" he spoke angrily.

Kono sat on the back of the ambulance as the medics checked Kono's injuries, when Danny walked over.

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied, " How is the girl"?

Danny placed his hands in his pockets, " A little shaken up, but Chin said she was going to be ok. How about you?"

"Nothing a little rest and a ice pack can't do" she said. Kono looked down as the medic finished wrapping her arm.

"Ma'am, next time I would be a little more careful. Before you try taking a suspect ten times larger than you." smiled the Medic.

Kono laughed, "thank you" and the medic nodded, "You sound like my husband." Kono stood up and her and Danny began walking back to where Steve and Chin were talking to Duke.

Danny looked at Steve and notices how he was trying to answer the questions from Duke as fast as possible to be with his wife.

"Kono" began Danny and Kono stopped, " I hope you and Steve don't plan on having kids anytime soon. Cause the way Steve is acting over there. Your kids will never have a life."

Kono laughed, "brah, don't worry Steve and I have only been married for ten months. We both don't want to have a baby till after we have been married for a year."

Danny sighed, "good" and Kono could tell by Danny's voice he was about to began a rant. " Cause when you do, and that kid begins walking this island better be aware. Because this pineapple invested island will be in danger, and the people will need to be warned that there is a spawn of two stubborn people, and that the kid will be nuts"!

"Danny" Kono spoke, " Don't worry I will make sure to let Steve know he needs to warn the people of Oahu of our children."

Danny smiled, "Good".

Chin and Steve walked over to where Danny and Kono had been standing.

"You ok" asked Steve kissing his wife's forehead.

Kono nodded.

"But cuz, what about your arm?" Chin asked

Kono could tell b the tone of her cousin's voice he was worried, " Don't' worry I'm ok, no stitches were needed. Just a little rest and a ice pack is what I need."

And with that case finished the team headed to their homes for the night.

********************************************************************  
>Steve unlocked the door letting Kono go in first. She layed her things on the end table and sat down on the couch.<br>"Babe" Kono yawned, "Could you get me an ice pack"?

Steve nodded and headed to the kitchen to get his wife an ice pack.

"Kono, what do you-" he began but stopped as he came back into to the living room to find Kono already asleep. Steve went back to the kitchen layed the ice pack on the counter. He walked back into the living room and picked up his sleeping wife off the couch. And carried her upstairs to their bed room. He laid her down on the bed, and he laid next to her falling asleep instantly his arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

**And What do you think? I will update ASAP!**


	2. Three Weeks Later

**AS promised here is Chapter 2...**

**()()()()**

Kono stood at the door of Stave's office watching him fill out paperwork from previous cases.

"You almost finished" she asked.

Steve looked up from the paper work, " Finishing the last paper" he said. As he place it in the folder with the other reports to the case he was working on. He grabbed his things and headed out the door. Kono placed her hand in his and the left the Five 0 headquarters walking to his truck.

**()()()()**

The ride home was fairly quiet, they were both tired from the last few days of the long cases they had. When Steve decided to break the silence.

"I was thinking we should have the guys over for tomorrow night for dinner, Grace too." Steve spoke.

Kono Smiled at him, " We should, I know Grace has been asking me when she can come over. So I can help her with her surfing a bit more. It really sounds like a good idea. I will head to the store tomorrow afternoon and pick up a few things."

"Good" Steve replied smiling back at her. Before turning his attention back to the road.

"Steve, stop"! Kono demanded.

Steve slammed on the brakes, "What?" he questioned.

"Pull in to the Aloha Market" Keno demanded, " I am starving for some ice cream."

Steve looked at his wife as he got his wallet out of his pocket, " Kono its 9:30 at night, and you want ice cream? What flavor"?

Kono just smiled, " I have been hungry all day for it, and I want Cookies and Cream"

He turned to look at his wife, " Cookies and Cream"?

"I know I don't like that flavor, but right now it sound so good!"

A few minutes later Steve walked out of the market with a pint of ice cream for his wife. Kono began devouring the ice cream before they even pulled out of the parking lot.

**()()()()**

Steve turned into the driveway cutting the engine off. Just as Kono took the last bite of her ice cream. Steve pulled keys out of the ignition, and before Steve could open the door. Kono had grabbed the keys from his hands and ran towards the house.

"Kono are you OK"? Steve shouted getting out.

But it was to late Kono was already inside the house. She ran up the stair taking them two by two. She opened the bathroom door quickly slamming it behind her. Just as she threw up in the toilet.

"Kono" he called shutting the front door behind him as he entered the house.

"Kono" he called again walking up the stairs towards their room.

Steve walked into their bedroom, just has he heard Kono reply to him from the bathroom.

"In here" she cried.

Steve opened the door to find his wife throwing up. Quickly he grabbed her hair from her hands and held it back for her. Grabbing a cloth from the shelf next to him, he quickly turned the sink on. Running the cloth under the cold water to wipe Kono's face.

Kono still threw up for another five minutes before she finally stopped.

"Remind me to never eat ice cream again this late at night" she whispered.

Steve let out a small laugh, " Ok, why don't you lay down, and I'll go get you some water." As he help his wife off the floor and into the bedroom.

"can you get some crackers as well" She asked.

And Steve nodded before leaving the room.

**()()()()**

Steve sat there next to Kono watching her. He was worried about her he had never seen her so sick before. Kono had made a few more trips to the bathroom throwing up again.

"Steve I-" Kono stopped. She threw back the cover and quickly dashed towards the bathroom once again. Steve followed her to the bathroom. When the Governor called.

"Hello" he answered from a distance as he watched his wife carefully

"Sir, I need you and your team to head down the Hilton. There has been a kidnapping of a little boy." the Governor spoke.

"Yes sir, I will get my team and we will head there." Steve replied, " Goodbye, Governor." Steve through the phone on the bed, and walked into the bathroom. Kono Leaned against the wall, her skin so pale. He didn't want to leave her.

"Kono, that was the governor-" Steve began, but was cut off by Kono.

"Go, Steve, I'll be fine" she said.

"Kono, I can just stay here, Danny and Chin can handle this until morning." he replied.

Kono nodded, no. "I'll be ok Steve, I promise. I call if I need you. Now go"

**()()()()**

Steve, Chin, and Danny all stood around the computer running background checks on the clients of the Parents to the little boy. Trying to find anything to getting the boy back. When Kono walked in.

"I talked with the governor, and he filled me in on what is going on." Kono said walking in. The guys turned around. Just as she stood next to them.

"Kono, I thought Steve said you were sick" asked Chin

"I fell asleep soon after he left, and when I woke up I felt completely better again." said Kono.

"Kono, you really should just go back home and rest." Steve replied.

"I am fine babe, really, trust me. Now lets to get to work and try and find the little boy." she demanded

Danny just shook his head, "Your just like him."

**()()()()**

They finally got a hit on a woman that wanted money from the parents of the boy, and they were on the way to question her. When Duke called and said that the women they were after. Was the right suspect. And that the crime lab found evidence of her taking the boy at the Hilton.

Danny and Steve took the back of the house and Chin took the front. Kono was told to stay in the car, since Steve was still worried she didn't have her energy back yet. When the women came running out the front door. Chin grabbed the woman handcuffing her.

Steve and Danny where searching the house looking for the boy.

"Steve" Danny pointed to a closed door.

"Go" Steve whispered

Danny kicked the door opened. And inside the room was the little boy, curled in the corner.  
>"We have they boy" Steve spoke through the com.<p>

"I'll get the parents" replied Kono through her com. And got out of the car walking towards where HPD and the parents waited.

"The found your son" Kono said.

The mother began hysterically crying and hugged Kono, "Thank you."

"Thank you so much, for you and your team on finding our son." The father shook Kono's hand.

"Mom"! Yelled the little boy who was being guided by Danny and Steve. THe parents began running to their son hugging and kissing him. When Kono walked to where Steve and Danny stood watching the happy reunion. Chin joined them a few minutes later.

"HPD has Kate in custody. And are charging her for kidnapping, Justin Roberts." Chin said.  
>Steve nodded.<p>

Kono covered her hand over her mouth and ran to the grass behind the camero. Steve followed her.  
>As Kono finished throwing up, she took the water from Steve that he had grabbed from the camero and drank it.<p>

"Steve, take me to the doctor." She spoke.

**()()()()**

Steve and Kono sat in the ER waiting for the doctor to come back with the results of the tests they had ran on her. Steve sat there tapping his foot and Kono sat in the hospital watching her husband's foot.  
>"Steve, why so nervous" she asked.<p>

"Im not" he replied, " I just don't like having to wait this long."

Ten minutes later the doctor walked back in, "Don't worry Mrs.. McGarrett, you won't have to worry about this to much longer."

Steve and Kono stared at the doctor.

"What do you mean" Kono finally asked

The doctor smiled, "Congratulations!"

Steve looked at Kono then at the doctor, "You mean my wife is"? He asked

"Pregnant" said the doctor, "Yes, exactly two months along. I let you two be alone now. And you can head home when your ready. And , I advise that you see a doctor soon to check on your new little one."

Kono smiled as she looked at Steve who was smiling too. "I guess that whole one year thing is over now." she laughed.

"Kono, I am so excited! We are going to be parents." He smiled

Kono hugged her husband and whispered in his year, "A baby, were having a baby. I am so excited!"

And they left the hospital hand in hand smiling at the news they just received.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well that chapter was long, but how will they tell the others and what will their first reactions be? Also the Aloha MArket is a real place in Hawaii, FYI. Updating soon**


End file.
